bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DaBSSlova/The Curses 2: The New Land
This is a world based on some unwritten ideas on Random Ideas. Me and a few of my friends came up with these. So any bees unrecognized are ideas. Might do stats later. btw this is a world where everyone is a person. Hope u enjoy, -DaBSSlova Here I am;3 Read this first (The Curses 1) =Part 1: Archer Bee= (Not doing an About anyone bc idk.) I heard a noise coming from my roof while practicing archery for the tournament. "Is that a slide whistle, I love those th-" CRASH Something broke my roof. But more importantly it broke 1 OF MY ARROWS. This upset me immensely (I can use long words too). "Who's there?" I asked "I'll do u 1 better, Where are we?" another voice said "I'll d-" "I'll do ya'll both one better" another different voice said "Why are we here?" I peeked around the corner and saw 2 people. "Hi I'm Diana." the girl said "Austin" I replied "Carter" the boy said "Where are we?" Diana asked "This is the valley" I said showing them outside "Wow" Carter said "Kind of looks like our mountain but..." "Reverse" they both said There was an awkward silence for a while "Is anyone else here?" Diana asked "Sure" I said "C'mon" =Part 2: Creator Bee= "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I heard 3 voices yelling. I quickly used my powers to create a trampoline. "Woah" the first voice said, "Are we in the place?' "What is 'the place'? hello? Anyone there?" "Yes" I finally said and saw him "Oh err, hi Chris" Peyton said "This is Magnus and Eliza" he gestured to them. "Mag doesn't talk much" "So um..." I was still shook he knew about this place. Another awkward silence...until... I heard a knock at my door "Who's there" "DEKU-SAN" Could it be... I opened the door and saw CARTER We hugged as we were reunited with each other. Oh and why I knew Peyton... He and Carter were the only ones before even Brayden and Riley. The Only ones to see me leave. LEAVE... the word stuck in my head. As I collapsed The dark side came out of me. =Part 3: Breaker Bee= "Where am I? Who are ya'll?" I asked no one in particular. I sat up and remembered what happened. "Oh yeah" "YOU" someone said Flashback..... "Are you sure?" I asked " You know I break everything I touch" "It'll be fine" Chris suggested "I can take it!" "Ok, here goes nothing." As I rammed straight in to him, I could feel my molecules going through him. "YES!" Chris said excited "it wor-... I don't feel so good" I barfed on the spot. As Carter walked in. "Are you o-... You know what, I'll let you get back to doing that." "Ok" I said a few minutes later. "I-I think I can work with this." A few months past, it was going really well. Until someone came to town and knew about Chris and I. He managed to tell literally everyone in the small town we lived in. Everyone was making fun of us. Chris didn't care but I can't take criticism. This made me angry. Chris somehow managed to calm me down. But every time someone talked about it, I just kept getting angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier and angrier... Then I got so angry I hit the ground outside with all of my force! A hole broke through the ground. Carter and Peyton just happened to be near the hole. Like a black hole, it sucked them in. End of flashback... To this day I still didn't know where they went. So the intellectual I am asked "Where did ya'll go for the past 8 years?" =Part 4: Carpenter Bee= (Not Idea, In actual game if you didn't know that already) "Well... We were falling for a really long time, like an hour. Then we fell onto a tiny white-ish grey platform that had a spiky spiral thing on it." "Some bees from this guy's hive named SunnStarlite (really cool dude) came over to greet us and said this place was Bee Swarm Simulator and-" "Wait, why am I telling you this again?" I asked "Didn't I dislike you or something?" "No" Brandon said, "You lost a bet and was mad at me for winning?" I lied, hoping he wouldn't detect the dishonesty. "Hmmm..." Carter said, "Fair enough" as he continued with the story. "Then Magnus and Eliza came to show us around" I said, gesturing towards them. "Every thing was fine until Peyton turned 16 and... you know what, read it here." "Oh" Brandon said after he finished reading it, "So that's what happened." Category:Blog posts